


I can see it in your eyes

by CandyAce



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAce/pseuds/CandyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia Romanova and Clint Barton are best friends, so when they start falling for someone each has to make sure their partners intentions are pure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clint Barton

Prologue

Barton woke up with his head pounding; he sure as hell didn’t remember ever having a hangover this bad before. Then it came rushing back to him, he looked over at Nat, who seemed glad to have him back but was certainly rattled. “How many did I...?”  
  
“No, Clint, you can’t do that to yourself, it wasn’t you. We need to avenge their deaths by taking out Loki not by you beating yourself up.” She paused, “You should know that Coulson is in medi-”

Nat had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when Clint leapt from his bed, didn’t matter how badly his head hurt he had to see him. He’d talk more with her after. He raced down the hallways till he got to the medical bay. He burst in, searching frantically for Coulson. This couldn’t be happening, they had just started to get to know one another. No, that was selfish, it wasn’t about their relationship that may or may not ever come to fruition, no, it was about the remarkable man who stood up to Loki. He raced across the room, carefully dodging the injured till he got to his bed. He was unconscious and badly wounded; he let his left hand trail gently down his cheek.

“Phil.” His voice cracked as he stared wide-eyed at him. “Loki _will_ pay for this. I swear it.”

When the Avengers came together to fight in New York, Barton's thoughts never drifted far from Agent Coulson, and when they were finally able to confront Loki he was the first on the scene. Barton’s bow was locked on him, more specifically his right eye. He wouldn’t miss, _he never missed_. He pulled back the drawstring, he could smell the fear radiating off of the defeated demi-god.

It was Natalia who got there next. She raced forward and put a hand on the nape of his neck. She whispered softly, just loud enough for him to hear before the others barreled in. “Don’t. It won’t help, trust me.”

Barton didn’t move, couldn’t move, but he didn’t let that arrow fly either. Perhaps that was enough. Much later, he told Nat that if he ever saw him again, all bets were off.

  
The Interrogation 

Ever since the Battle in Manhattan, when Loki’s army attacked, Natalia Romanova aka The Black Widow, was not allowed to go on missions alone. With so many people now targeting the Avengers it was unsafe. Usually, this would make Natalia extremely pissed off, she could handle things on her own and a rookie Agent would just get in the way. (This was probably a little harsh but one botched mission with Agent Hill made her a little biased). Thankfully, after a lengthy ‘talk’ with Nick Fury, she was paired up with Hawkeye. This suited them both perfectly, he was able to keep tabs on her from the shadows and was familiar enough with her style that he wouldn’t interfere unless it was absolutely necessary.

They had worked together a lot in the past, even before they both joined S.H.I.E.L.D. They could read each other perfectly, Clint was the only person Natalia had never been able to trick or sneak up on, and somehow he always saw right through her. So, she didn’t miss the way his shoulders relaxed the minute Clint heard Coulson's voice in a transmission. It would happen even when they were in a situation that seemed hopeless, or when he was so badly injured he could barely talk. Suddenly he knew everything was going to be alright. It was something she’d have to ask him about later.

Three weeks later, she realized she didn’t need to ask him about anything, it was obvious now. In the debriefing room back on the new flying fortress she saw the way they eyed each other up. She wasn’t as close to Coulson as she was to Clint but it didn’t matter it was written all over his face. The way their gazed lingered on one another, how their hands brushed when Coulson passed something to Clint. She was so focused on watching how they interacted with one another, and so exhausted from the mission that she missed a question from Coulson.

He cleared his throat and asked again, “Agent Romanoff, was there anything about Alik Gavrilov that made you suspect he was a double agent?”

Natalia mentally shook herself before reciting the speech she had rehearsed on the plane ride here. She couldn’t possibly have noticed anything suspicious about him because she had not only never worked with him before, she had never even heard of him. Coulson nodded and the meeting adjourned, she waited until they had both left before getting up herself.

She walked slowly but deliberately, when Clint rested his hand on Agent Coulson’s shoulder as they parted ways, he let his hand brush down Coulson’s back. His eyes had a flash of sadness, and love, that couldn’t be ignored. They obviously needed a shove in the right direction. She knocked on Coulson’s office before letting herself in.

“Are you fucking Hawkeye?”

Coulson spit out the coffee he was sipping and stuttered out a response, he had never heard Agent Romanoff be so blunt. “I-uhh-wh-Hawkeye?” His eyes darted around looking for some sort of escape.

“So you aren’t together yet, alright, good. Well listen up _Phil_.” There was pure venom in her voice and she stepped forward until she was right up in his face. “I have never seen that look in Barton’s eye, but I know what it means. If you think for one second I will choose loyalty to you or SHIELD before him you are sorely mistaken. If you fuck with him, or hurt him in any way… _I will kill you._ ” Her eyes locked onto his and she found pleasure in watching how wide his pupils got.

Apparently all this was wasted on him though because Coulson was only focused on one aspect of her speech. “You mean, Clint… _cares for me?_ ” His voice was small and hopeful.

Natalia pursed her lips and sighed, this wasn’t going exactly how she had envisioned. Her mind quickly raced trying to come up with a way to turn this around when all of a sudden Coulson leapt up from his chair and barreled straight through her, sprinting down the hall. Leaving her standing their slightly stunned, but smiling, confident this would work out just fine.

 

Meager Beginnings

Barton was in Stark's lab, testing out the bow Tony had 'modified' for him. He had promised he'd test it out in the lab so that Stark could monitor its improvements compared to its previous state. Barton thought it was a more then acceptable deal. He was just getting ready to line up another shot, this time long range, when he heard a crashing noise behind him. Startled, he turned around quickly to see an out of breath Coulson trying to pick himself up off the floor and put back what he had knocked over.

“Coulson?” Barton's eyebrows rose as he took in the disheveled man in front of him.

“Clint.” Coulson's voice was breathy and deep, which stirred something inside Barton he had been trying to ignore. “Want to-?” Coulson didn't finish, the second he reached Barton he crushed their lips together. Shocked, it took Barton a moment to respond and before he could Coulson pulled away. “Oh, you don't...” His voice sounded deflated.

“Oh I very much do.” Clint growled as he pulled Coulson back towards him in a deep hungry kiss.


	2. Natalia Romanova

Prologue

This was where Captain America felt alive; felt like he knew what was going on. So much had changed about the world while he slept, but some things were always the same. Battle. Everything just clicked. And fighting side by side with the Black Widow was exhilarating. Fighting with any of the Avengers was really, it was hard to believe after the fight they had that they could ever work together so perfectly. Yet here they were.

“Can you give me a boost though?”

Rogers grinned, that he could help with. He backed up to the far side of the bridge and readied his shield. He watched, wide eyed, she charged towards him and leapt into the air. He pushed her upwards with all his strength, gasping as she easily latched onto a speeding chitauri. Time seemed to slow for a moment, and for the first time since he had awoken, Peggy was the farthest thing from his mind.

The Interrogation

Barton stumbled into the dining hall onboard the flying fortress; he had decided to go grab a coffee before doing anything else so his hair was disheveled. Not really awake and having long since decided he could let his guard down, at least somewhat, around here he didn't notice right away that someone else was in there. If he had, he wouldn't have believed it anyways.

It wasn't until after he had finished his coffee and looked up from the centre island that he noticed who was at the table. Looking bright eyed and bushy tailed was Rogers and Romanova, and was she blushing? He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before confirming that yes, good old love is for children, Nat was _flirting_ with none other than the Captain himself.

It wasn't like Natalia was celibate, no far from it, she wasn't called the Black Widow for nothing. He had seen first-hand her pre-SHIELD assassin days, it wasn't uncommon for her to seduce her mark before disposing of him...or her. But Rogers was different. He came from a different time, and even if he hadn't Clint suspected it wouldn't have changed a thing about him. He just simply didn't do casual, and Nat certainly didn't do serious...did she?

Barton kept quiet for a few days when something he never could have possibly of imagined happening, happened. There had been an attack in Texas, a group of rogue terrorist mutants. Not something they usually would have bothered with but it appeared they had some kind of modified Hydra technology. So Hawkeye played lookout, sighting targets and making sure the Captain and Black Widow didn't become too overwhelmed when he saw it.

The Black Widow _tripped._

Now, if you didn't know her it wouldn't be so odd. But Clint knew her like the back of his hand and never once had he seen her falter like that. He was positive she wasn't injured, she had merely turned to glance over at Steve, verifying that he was alright when she tripped over an unconscious civilian and fell flat on her face.

Captain America was there in an instant, swooping in like a knight in red, white and blue armor to gently pull her back onto her feet. Their gaze lingered longer on one another then it should have in Clint's opinion, especially since they were under attack. But they managed to pull it back together and clean up the mess.

Later that night, Barton took Romanova out to the bar, his plan was to get her drunk enough to confess whatever was going on between her and Rogers. He didn't have to. Just two drinks in and she started ranting.

“Am I attractive Barton?” She asked in a very unusual state of insecurity.

“C'mon Nat, you know you're hot stuff. Hell, I'd take you myself if it wasn't for Coulson.” He had done just that in the past, but just for fun. Neither had any romantic interest in one another, they were just too alike.

“Then why the fuck won't Steve just grow a pair and bend me over his desk or something?”

Clint enjoyed these talks with her, not many got to see the more human side of her very often, especially not these days. “You know Cap', he takes his time putting on his suit before a mission, of course he'd take his time with a girl he fancies.”

“But that's just it,” She looked down at the table, moving her drink between her hands, when she looked back up at him his heart stopped. “Clint, if I could just fuck him and get it out of my system I'd be alright. But instead we keep flirting around each other, and I'm starting to think maybe, just maybe, letting him in wouldn't be so bad. I think maybe I might _love_ him.”

Despite trying, it took Clint another week until he caught up with Captain America in a somewhat private setting. He had offered to give Rogers some marksman training, he was already a fairly good shot, but one of the reasons he preferred using his fist was because it was more accurate. Not one to go back on his word, they spent about three hours training before Clint broke the ice.

“Rogers, Steve, I want to talk to you about Nat.” Clint said as he began cleaning up and putting his favourite sniper rifle away.

“Uhh, of course, alright what is it about her?” Steve asked, all charm and adorable confusion, to Clint this confirmed that Nat was insane to be interested in him.

“It's obvious you two are becoming close, and I want to make sure you and I are on the right page before you do anything.”

“I'm not sure I am following..” Steve said with a slight frown.

Clint sighed heavily, “I can tell you're interested in her, I want to make sure she doesn't get hurt by something you do, purposely or not.”

“She is a very intriguing woman and a valuable asset to the team I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize tha-”

“That isn't what I am talking about. I am talking about you flirting with her, courting her if you will.” Barton said taking a step towards Steve and speaking in a low direct tone.

“Flirting? Clint, I am sure I don't know what you're talk-”

“For gods sake man! Everyone can see how you're all over her! And she isn't any subtler!” Clint was getting a little frustrated.

“I… we… what? I haven't done anything! I've never touched her I swear!”

“I'm not talking about...what?!” It was Clint's turn to be surprised as the words Steve was saying sunk in. What the fuck did he think he was implying? “Are you stupid! I can see it in your eyes when you look at her, hell even when you think of her. And she is the exact same goddamn way.”

Rogers stayed silent for a long moment, he seemed to be recalling moments in his head of the two of them together. Searching for some evidence to what Clint said. Finally, he spoke again, “Do you know if she likes, fondue?”

“Cheese? CHEESE?” Clint yelled in exasperation, he calmed down slightly before continuing, “I came here to warn you not to hurt her or I'd find some way to kick your super solider ass! I am not above asking the Hulk to beat you-” He stopped as a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Clint,” Steve's voice was soft and he had a hint of a smile on, “You care deeply for Natalia, she is lucky to have friend as good as you. I can promise you I could never hurt her, and will be nothing but a gentleman.”

Meager Beginnings

Natalia was busy loosing herself in her new assignment, she was leaving in a few days and wanted to make sure she was intimately familiar with every detail. She had spent the last four hours alone in her office without any interruptions, so when Rogers arrived she was happy for the break.

“Steve,” She said with a bright smile as he knocked on the door, “Please come in.”

Rogers walked in slowly, hands behind his back so she couldn't see how he was wringing them. “Uhh, Miss Romanova.”

“Natalia.”

“Natalia,” he corrected. “I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to have fondue at my house this evening? Or before you leave?”

Oh god, Natalia thought to herself, she was thrilled that he was _finally_ asking her out. But could things move any slower? Maybe that was for the best though, since she hadn't really been in a relationship since....well, she didn't want to think about _that._ “I'd love too, Steve. Care to join me for a coffee break right now?”

Steve's grin was enough to set her heart a fire and she let her hips brush against him as they walked down to the mess hall.


End file.
